


Прощание

by Contesina



Category: Alexandre Dumas - La Reine Margot, DUMAS Alexandre - Works
Genre: Angst, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Королева Маргарита прощается с братом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прощание

Маргарита Наваррская наклоняется и вытирает ему пот со лба. Маленький мальчик вырос в короля и умирает. Ничего удивительного — она всегда знала, что дети Екатерины долго не живут. Она — счастливое исключение, но яду хватит на всех. Маргарита знает, что это яд — просвещенных принцесс обучают навыкам исцеления больных, и корпию она может нащипать, и белладонна ей знакома, и даже яды хранятся в потайном кабинете, но жаль — именно этого яда там нет, а то нашлось бы и противоядие. Король тяжело дышит; а ведь он ее брат. Он ее не слышит, но кто виноват — догадывается даже в коротком сне. Мать хотела отравить названного сына, а яд получил тот, кто первым добрался до книги. Будь прокляты эти королевские привычки, думает Маргарита. Будь прокляты все соколы, заставившие брата открыть эти пожелтевшие страницы. Они убивают маленького Карла, кровь сочится из его глаз.

Генрих стоит у нее за спиной, шумно дышит и щурится, как будто соринка мешает видеть. Но Маргарита знает — ее хитрый супруг стыдится, что сожалеет об умирающем Карле. Он так долго играл в игры — они все так долго играли в игры, что забыли о родственных узах, а были только два короля и королева — одни в заключении у другого, и сначала это было невыносимо, а потом стало неизбежным. Король не хотел отдавать сестру; взамен он приобрел зятя, которого собирался убить. А теперь умирает сам от яда, предназначенного ему.

Маргарита отсылает Генриха под каким-то пустяковым предлогом, и тот рад подчиниться. У изножья кровати сквозь дремоту плачет кормилица, обессиленная долгим дежурством. Екатерина не появляется — то ли притворяется, что не знает, то ли притворяется, что не плачет. То ли притворяется, что плачет. Маргарита не хочет знать, ей есть что делать — вытирать платком кровь на губах и пот на лбу короля, которого скоро отвезут в Сен-Дени и придавят плитой.

И Карл просыпается, выныривает из короткого забвения, хрипит и открывает глаза.

— Что? — спрашивает Маргарита, наклоняясь низко, и жемчужная подвеска на головном уборе касается волос брата.

— Марго… — шепчет он. — Тебя я узнал… а где Генрих?..

— Я приказала ему уйти, — резко отвечает сестра, — он хотел плакать. Ты не умрешь, Шарль.

— Умруууу… — свистящим шепотом говорит Карл и улыбается углом рта; улыбка получается зловещей. — Ты же знаешь, в нашей семье убивают на совесть. Один я… — он закашливается, — сплоховал.

— Ты правильно сделал, — и Маргарита не может сдержать всхлип.

— Ты стала бы вдовой… — Карл словно дразнится, тратит на слова последние силы, но Маргарита не смеет прикрикнуть, не смеет сказать « тебе нельзя».

— А ты хотел бы? — спрашивает она. Если он скажет да, думает королева Наваррская, я буду плакать по нему еще больше, но я готова.

— Сначала… — снова усмехается Карл. — Ты не любила его… но разве это останавливало твою горячую кровь?.. Марго, мы были хорошими детьми, зачем мы выросли?..

Это не бред, думает Маргарита, он прав. Зачем мы выросли, когда были еще маленькими, зачем он стал королем раньше, чем стал мужчиной? Зачем ей выбрали в мужья того, кто был врагом любовника? Гизы не короли, но разве ее королевство больше их владений? Но кровь горяча, и ей правда не прикажешь. А ум требует работы, сталкивать властных мужчин, властвовать самой. Разве она отказывала себе в возможностях?

Но она была бы прекрасной королевой Франции. Жаль, что это невозможно, женщины не наследуют. Но и сила, скрытая за троном, ее устроила бы.

А теперь она проиграла матери, как всегда. Та тоже заставляла ее отречься от любовника и лечь в постель к мужу. Мадам, мне не составило труда сделать и первое, и второе. Но вы не знаете, что брата я никому не отдам, и вам это дорого будет стоить.

— Не надо… — снова шепчет Карл и поднимает руку, чтобы погладить Маргариту по щеке. — Я был так зол в день твоей свадьбы… тебя украли и не спросили меня… или спросили?

Рассудок скоро покинет его; конец уже близок.

— Не хотел тебя отдавать… проклятая Наварра, так далеко. Так близко, и ты рядом. Как я его ненавижу.

— Ты говорил, что он твой брат, — отвечает Маргарита. Заплакать или потом, когда все закончится?

— А он и есть мой брат… — рука Карла падает на одеяло. — Я его люблю, Анрио… и за это ненавижу. Но пока он тебя охраняет… пускай. Пускай, я буду его любить. Пообещай мне…

— Что угодно, — отвечает Маргарита. Ей не трудно, и на этот раз она собирается сдержать обещание.  
Карл облизывает губы; глаза у него мутные, и Маргарита подозревает, что просьба будет безумной. Отравить Генриха? Простить мать? Стать затворницей?

— Пей щавелевый отвар… он остудит твою кровь.

Маргарита закусывает губу, это жестоко — так напоминать ей о юности.

— Он не помог тогда, разве ты не помнишь?

Карл тихо смеется, кашляя.

— Потому что… тогда матушка просила, тогда не помог… А это прошу я, король… твой Шарль… и брат Анрио. Столько титулов… Неужели они не подействуют?..

— Хорошо, — говорит Маргарита. — Я буду пить отвар. А что сказать Генриху?

Он ревнует ее даже на краю могилы. Так и надо, их общая кровь дает о себе знать.

Он снова смеется.

— Что соблюдаешь траур… и брат наблюдает за тобой из чистилища.

Мы все там окажемся, думает Маргарита, втроем. Не только Карл с его удушливой, но такой нужной любовью, но и Генрих, и я — за прелюбодеяние в сердце своем, он — с этой фрейлиной и другими, я — с Гизом и другими, когда исполняли брачные обряды, мы все вместе. Но первым уходит Карл, маленький брат.

— Я так ему и отвечу. Что это твой приказ.

— Умница… — шепчет Карл, и голос слабеет. Дыхание прерывается. — Моя сестра… — говорит он с последним вздохом.

Маргарита целует брата в лоб и закрывает ему глаза. Их осталось двое, один ушел. Брата больше нет, Франция никогда не будет ее. Щавелевый отвар не остудит чувства, но поможет притвориться. Она может покинуть этот дворец и уехать в Наварру.


End file.
